


Hogwarts Chosen Little One.

by LunaticLuna



Series: The Lunatic Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, I can't I have too much shit to deal with already, If anyone wants this go ahead, Random & Short, because fuck you thats why, headcannon that hogwarts could say fuck you to Dumbledoor, hogwarts is a concious being, someone please write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticLuna/pseuds/LunaticLuna
Summary: Harry hasn't even been sorted yet, and he's already fucking things up.Wait thats not him, thats the actual school!Wait what?





	Hogwarts Chosen Little One.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and wanted to write this out. however I feel sick and I really don't want to write this all out cause I have another project to work on, so this was just a drabble nothing more nothing less. 
> 
> BUT IF YOU WANT TO WRITE SOMETHING BASED ON THIS GO A-FUCKING-HEAD.  
> But tell me  
> Cause I'D LOVE TO READ THAT SHIT  
> GOOD SHIT tm RIGHT THERE
> 
> xD I'm a go, enjoy :D

Harry wasn't sure on how to proceed. He was 90% sure that this wasn't meant to happy, but with him not knowing how the fuck the magical world works, that 10% is more of an 'anything goes'. He was fairly certain that 'magic' followed some sort of logic, but that logic was completely different to his normal muggle logic, so again anything goes he supposed.

For a bit of context, Harry just sat down to be 'sorted' to his 'house' by a talking hat.

...

Yeah, Harry was confused as well. But thats not the best part. As the Hat sat on his head, the building rumbled and started to glow. and the Hat simply sighed.

"Yeah, I can't go against Hogwarts, and She's spoken." The Hat said and Harry looked up confused.

"What? The school? How is the school even alive? It's a building." He said, and a chuckle was heard.

" _While physically I am a building, I also have a conscious, little one._ " A light feminine voice could be heard and he looked around confused, as did others.

"How can you have a conscious is you don't have a brain?" He asked and the voice chuckled again.

" _How can you have a conscious with a brain?_ " She asked back and he blinked. " _How I see things, and how you see things are two different things. Its good to question, but remember to be respectful about it, some may take your curiosity and ignorance to be offensive._ " and he frowned.

"Thats Dumb. I can't know everything, and how will I learn if I don't ask questions?" He asked and the voice laughed.

" _You Suit Ravenclaw just fine! However, I know you, little one, and that you wouldn't just fit one house._ " The voice said. " _You're Loyal to a fault, you care for others and would protect those close to you with everything you have. If that didn't scream Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, I'm not sure what does._ " He said and he was curious as to where this was going. " _You also fit Slytherin with that ability of yours to think and plan ahead. You're smart if you use your brain, and if you knew how to use it, you'd be a great Slytherin. Not to mention that ability to converse with snakes. I remember the few that had that same ability. Tom Riddle, Salazar, Merlin and now you._ " He looked up in awe.

"I've heard of Merin! Or somewhat. In the muggle world, Merin was a great sorcerer, who helped Arthur get the throne! I'm... Not too sure on what exactly happened, but I know Merin was someone significant!" HE said happily and the voice chuckled.

" _Yes, thats true. Merlin helped Arthur gain the throne and rule over his kingdom. He also had a Snake Familiar called Anguis, a sweet thing who was very protective of Merin._ " The feminine voice chuckled and then sighed. " _Now while I would love to talk all day, I know that you have that 'feast' that your headmaster likes to do. Just choose a seat, little one, anywhere. Think of it as being in every House._ " The voice said and then disappeared and he smiled.

"Can my friends sit at the same table?" He asked and the voice chuckled again.

 _"I don't see why not._ " He grinned, getting up off the stool and gently put the hand down, before running over to the blond who had attempted to be nice to him. He grabbed the boy, who was called Draco if he remembered right, and dragged the other boy to the Hufflepuff table. He sat Draco down next to a shy boy who he remembered as 'Nevil' and than ran to get Hermione from the Ravenclaw table, and after sitting her down, he dragged the Gryfindor Twins. He didn't like Ron, too obnoxious for his liking, and reminded him of Dudley a bit, but his Brothers were more cool. They showed him lots of funny tricks and games. Besides, he was rude to the first guy who didn't hate him after seeing him!

He dragged the two twins over and sat them down and sat down with them, the six of them taking up some space on the Hufflepuff Table, no no one said anything. If anything the hufflepuffs accepted the newcomers with welcome arms, despite two being in a older year.

What he didn't realise was that this caused a train reaction. Some of the other students moved tables, Slytherins moving to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table, Some Hufflepuffs moving to Ravenclaw, slytherin and Gryffindor, and the Gryffindors moved to the Hufflepuff table with only one going over to the Ravenclaw table. You could almost see who had more of a stick up their ass. Not that Harry had noticed as he was too busy eating with his 5 other friends.

He didn't realise that after being chosen by hogwarts itself, he could just say 'no' to whatever he dam-well pleased. Including the headmaster.

**Author's Note:**

> headcannon that the 'Familiar Ritual' was made after Merlin died, so they were true familiars. 
> 
> if anyone writes a story off of this, make him have a proper familiar thats a snake. With a plot twist. Its actually a Basalisk, but its a baby, so its fine until it's 10 years old. 
> 
> Extra points if you fuck over Dumbledor hard. Seriously fuck that guy.


End file.
